CHANNY COMPETITION!
by jadewests
Summary: Channy Writing Competition. More info inside. FINISHED!
1. Introduction

Hey guys**:)** first post ever**:O**

Well I just want to say that I have enjoyed reading all the stories on my favourite. All of you are amazing authors in your own way.

But back to the real reason why I'm posting this.

I was thinking of doing a _writing competition _and I will, obviously, judge it. If you are interested please **PM** me or **Respond** to this post. If there are enough people I will post further information.

Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope to hear some responses.

- **:)**


	2. Information

Hi **:)**

So I have some people who are interested so I will post further information now.

**Start Date:** when you have entered your name  
**Finish Date:** I know a lot of people will be busy of Christmas which is why the finish date is going to be 31st January.

**Length:** it's entirely up to you. You can do multi-chapter story or a one shot. **NO** crossovers.  
**Rating:** any rating apart from '**M**'  
**Genre:** any.  
**Category:** Sonny With A Chance  
**Couples:** Channy

Please, please, please write in proper English. I hate it when there are no capitals e.c.t.

You can submit up to 2 stories but only one can win. Also you can submit already written stories. Any stories you submit **HAVE** to be completed before the finish date.

I also read that someone wouldn't let people enter if the story got put in the wrong category or something. I personally think it's stupid. So if you do accidently do that, just let me know.

If you are going to take part please PM me _before_ next Sunday.

I will post the prizes next Sunday.

Please post the story with '_Response to _'s CC_' and/or PM me the link to your story/stories. _[btw where i have put '_' please put my user name. FF won't let me type it for some reason.]_

For more information, respond to this post or PM me.

- georgia **:)**


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys **:)**

Since I don't know who's taking part in this competition. If you are going to take part could you please _review this chapter _saying you are taking part just so I know. Btw **ALL **the people who are entering need to tell me _before _the 26th December!

Thanks,

-georgia **:)**

_p.s. could you please spread the word for this competition. Thanks_ **:)**


	4. Contestants

Contestants_ [will be getting updated a lot!]_

***HorseLover314 **– _Response to ChannyZanessaObsesseds CC_

**MiiMyselfandTime **- _A Guide To Buying The Perfect Gift For Your Personal Sonshine_

**lilvainprincess16 **- _A Christmas Present_

**IloveMEandonlyME0721** - _Hate_

******'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**_ - To Live Again_

**Kydra002 - **_When Friends Become Enemies And Love Interests_

If you are defiantly going to participate or want to participate, then please **PM** me or **review this chapter **letting me know. **REMEMBER**: this competition ends on 31st January!

A star before the name means i've read it!

- Georgia**:)**


	5. Prizes

Hey guys :)

Here are the prizes for this competition.

**First place:** You can choose three things.

- Your username added to my favourite authors list

- 3 stories of your choice reviewed for every chapter

- 2 of your other stories added to my favourites

- A one shot written for you. [I'll need some info on what you want it like]

**Second place: **You can choose two things.

- 1 story with an overall story review and 1 story with each chapter reviewed

- 1 of your other stories add to my favourites

- A dedication in a new one shot, whenever I write it

**Third place:** You can choose one thing.

- 1 story with an overall story review

**- **1 of your stories add to my favourites

_Entries in first, second or third place will get their story added to my favourites and I will review the whole story entered with a whole story review NOT chapter reviews._

Depending on the amount of entries, there might be **two** first place winners, **two** second place winners and **two** third place winners.

Any other questions about the contest, feel free to PM me :)

- Georgia:)


	6. Update

Hey guys :)

Just a little update.

Between today and the _31__st__ of January_, you will be able to write your entry. There are 3 people entering so far so the prizes remain. I already have three stories and I've read one of them so if you want the chance to win a prize. Get writing!

You can still enter but the story _must _be completed by the finish date. Those who have said they may be entering, please PM me if you will **not **be taking part.

For more information PM me.

- Georgia:)


	7. Results

Hey guys :)

So the competition has officially finished &it's time to *_Drum Roll_* **ANOUNCE THE WINNERS!** Yay :) Okay so this was a very hard decision since all the stories entered were awesome! So winner's check your PMs cause you'll have a message from me :D

_In First Place…__  
_**Kydra002** **– **_When Friends Become Enemies and Love Interests__  
_Really amazing! Well Written. I love the idea and I'm glad you made it a multi-chapter rather than a one-shot. Well Done :)

_In Second Place…__  
_**lilvainprincess16 **- _A Christmas Present__  
__Awesome! Seriously I love it. The idea is just amazing. So cute :D Well Done :)__  
_  
_And In Third Place…__  
_**MiiMyselfandTime **- _A Guide To Buying The Perfect Gift For Your Personal Sonshine__  
__This is also amazing :) I love the way it's written, the idea, everything! Well Done :)_

I know some people won't see/check their PMs so basically I just want you guys to PM me what you want me to do for your prize :)

Choices:  
**First place:** You can choose _three_ things.  
- Your username added to my favourite authors' list  
- 3 stories of your choice reviewed for every chapter  
- 2 of your other stories added to my favourites  
- A one shot written for you. [I'll need some info on what you want it like. E.g. couple, genre…]

**Second place: **You can choose _two_ things.  
- 1 story with an overall story review and 1 story with each chapter reviewed  
- 1 of your other stories add to my favourites  
- A dedication in a one-shot/chapter

**Third place:** You can choose _one_ thing.  
- 1 story with an overall story review  
**- **1 of your stories add to my favourites

Thank you to everyone who took part. Feel free to take part in my other competition. '50 Words Challenge'

-georgia:)


End file.
